


sejarah

by merriell



Series: Antarlina (i) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriell/pseuds/merriell
Summary: Jakarta Selatan, 2013.Moreno dan Adam. Satu kejadian yang disembunyikan... dan sejarah di belakangnya yang hanya diketahui keduanya.





	sejarah

**JAKARTA SELATAN, 2013**

**RENO**

 

Moreno Makarim tidak melihat masa depan. Ia _mengetahui_ nya.

Beberapa keluarga akan membutuhkan meditasi atau tidur barang untuk mendengar sepatah bisikan dari salah satu pemintal benang kismat. Reno hanya membutuhkan sedetik untuk mendapatkan imaji Skuld di kepalanya. Terbiasa, sampai untuk mengetahui hanyalah bagian dari aktifitasnya sehari-hari.

Kakinya melangkah ke samping begitu mendengar tawa nyaring satu pasangan yang berlari tidak jauh di depannya. Mereka berlanjut berlari di tengah-tengah tempat dimana pemuda keturunan Arab itu tadinya berdiri, kain di pundak kaus yang mereka pakai bergesek sesaat dengan bahu Reno.

Segalanya begitu _biasa_ untuknya. Bagian dari kesehariannya yang monoton. Kapan ia harus terlambat bangun untuk menghindari kelas yang ditiadakan, kapan ia harus berangkat lebih cepat untuk menghindari kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kemacetan panjang, bagian dari tes mana yang harus ia pelajari—terkadang ia melihat pandangan penuh dengki dari teman sekelasnya ketika mengetahui IPKnya yang sempurna.

Langkahnya berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor gedung fakultas hukum, tepat satu kelas jauhnya dari kelas yang seharusnya dimasukinya. Ia agak terlalu cepat.

“Ren!”

Ia menoleh untuk mendapati tangan seorang pemuda berambut cepak dengan harum cempaka yang samar menyentuh pundaknya. Bola matanya bergeser untuk mendapati, tentu saja, pemuda ini didampingi oleh seorang pria lain yang bertubuh lebih tebal, lengkap dengan kemeja yang mungkin satu ukuran lebih kecil daripada seharusnya.

“Pagi,” ia menggumam. “Kopi?” Disodorkannya kopi hitam dingin yang dibawanya ke arah Adam, peranakan Indo-Australia yang merupakan satu-satunya temannya di gedung ini. “ _Buy one get one_. _Sorry,_ Den.” Ia menambahkan sambil mengayunkan _latte_ panas di tangan kirinya.

“Gue udah ngopi,” Raden menjawab acuh tak acuh. Ia membetulkan letak ransel hitam yang tersampir di satu pundaknya. Salah satu kancing teratasnya seakan mengaduh karena gerak itu, tertarik tekanan tali tasnya tapi masih tertahan oleh lubang kancing tempatnya tersangkut.

“ _Thanks_ , Ren,” Adam mengambil kopi miliknya dari tangan Reno. Matanya dengan cekatan memindai keterangan yang ditulis dengan spidol hitam di sisi gelas plastik itu. “Woah, _you got my order right_.”

“ _Purely coincidental. Pleasure,_ ” jawab Reno, seakan ia tidak mengetahui pesanan yang tepat untuk Adam ketika ia mampir ke _drive-thru_ Starbucks pagi itu. “Yuk.”

 

*

 

Mobilnya berhenti di parkiran sebuah restoran di Kemang, tepat sepuluh menit sebelum waktu pertemuan mereka yang ditentukan oleh Adam. Deru pendingin masih meraung di sekelilingnya, berkat kesunyian radio yang tidak dinyalakannya. Reno meraih pak Marlboro Lights yang disimpannya di kursi samping. Ia membuka jendela di sampingnya dengan tangan kanan seraya jempol kirinya mendorong pemantik murahan yang diselipkan di bagian plastik rokok keluar untuk digunakan.

Ia baru akan menyalakan rokok yang dijepitnya di antara bibirnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah sosok familiar yang baru keluar dari pintu restoran yang merangkap supermarket mahal itu. Reno mengangkat alis. Rambut yang dulunya panjang telah dicukur hingga rapi. Seragam basket yang berkeringat digantikan dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancingnya terbuka. Tapi sosok itu masih secerah pemuda yang pernah ditawarinya air putih di bawah terik matahari yang menghujani sekolahnya.

 _Kinan Raka Mahardhika_.

Pikirnya begitu sibuk dengan Adam sampai melewatkan orang di depannya. Reno tergoda untuk turun dan menyapa, sebelum dihentikan sama sekali oleh seseorang yang tampak berjalan menyusul Kinan. Pemuda di belakang Kinan berkulit pucat dan berkacamata tebal—bukan satupun yang dulu sempat berkunjung saat pertandingan. Di salah satu lengannya tersampir jas putih tipis. Jas laboratorium…?

Kinan tersenyum kearah pemuda itu sebelum merangkulnya, menariknya untuk berjalan ke arah parkiran yang lebih jauh. Rokok di bibir Reno pun terlupakan. Ia menarik nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk mematikan mobil.

Adam sudah duduk manis di salah satu sofa di pojok restoran ketika ia menghampirinya. Tanpa kata, Reno duduk di seberang temannya itu.

“ _You look like somebody pissed on your breakfast_ , Ren,” kekeh Adam. Tangannya terangkat, mengisyaratkan pelayan wanita yang bertengger di dekat bar untuk menghampiri mereka dengan menu.

Reno merengut, memelototi meja yang ada di hadapannya. “ _Nothing_ ,” balasnya datar.

“ _Didn’t ask_.”

Tidak digubrisnya menu yang disodorkan oleh pelayan wanita itu. “Pasta aglio olio. _Scallop_. Kopi hitam.”

Ini kali pertamanya berkunjung ke restoran ini, dikarenakan karena seringnya Reno berkecimpung di Menteng dan Senopati dibandingkan dengan Kemang. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia berada disini adalah rumah Adam kebetulan berada disana.

Harusnya ia bersenang-senang sedikit karena bisa menghabiskan berdua saja dengan Adam—mengingat Raden sedang hengkang ke Jawa Tengah untuk urusan keluarga. Tapi premonisi yang luput dari pikirannya itu malah memasamkan situasi.

“Jadi lo ngapain panggil gue kesini?” tanya Reno setelah pelayan wanita itu pergi. Jarang sekali ia harus menghampiri Adam dan bukan sebaliknya. Liburan kuliah membuat mereka semakin jarang bertemu, namun ia tahu untuk selalu pergi nongkrong malam minggu lebih dahulu ketika Adam sedang menganggur—membuat Adam menghampirinya dan bukan sebaliknya—agar ia tidak terlihat begitu perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Adam.

“Gue denger bokap lo bakal ngerayain pesta ulang tahun,” Adam memulai. “Kok lo nggak ajak gue?”

Rokok yang tadinya baru akan menghampiri bibir Reno terhenti. Ada yang tersangkut di dadanya, muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya menggertakkan gigi. Adam memandanginya tanpa jeda, namun apapun yang ada di wajah Reno, Reno ragu bisa dibacanya. Ia mendorong keluar sebatang rokok sebelum menjawab. “Lo mau ikut?” ia bertanya balik.

Ia begitu terlatih untuk menyembunyikan setitikpun perasaannya dari caranya mempresentasi diri setelah tahun berganti tahun dan semua orang tetap mengecewakannya. Namun ia tidak bisa menahan amarah yang tergolak di tenggorokannya, mencekiknya.

“Tentu. Ya lo tahu, bokap lo ‘kan pasti ngundang koneksi. Lo tahu keluarga gue masih baru di dunia kaya gini…”

 _Everybody wants something, Moreno_.

“Gue harap lo ngerti, Ren.”

“ _I’ll try to send you the invitation_ ,” Reno menekan pemantiknya, mencoba menyalakan rokoknya. Api di atas pemantik sialan itu hanya mati-nyala tanpa sedikitpun tanda membakar ujung stik kanker itu.

“ _Here, let me,_ ” cekatan, Adam menjentik jarinya sampai api kecil menyala di ujung jemarinya. Ia mendekatkan lengannya kearah Reno dari atas meja, menyentuhkan kobar api kecil itu kepada rokok Reno sampai menyala.

Mereka bertukar pandang. Reno menelan ludahnya.

“ _You know I heard a rumor from_ Raden,” Adam duduk kembali ke atas kursi. “ _That his cousin was in the same school as you. She said that you dated a guy during high school?_ ”

Darah Reno membeku. “ _The rumor_ —“

“ _I want you to know_ ,” Adam menyelanya sebelum ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih lanjut. “ _That I’m okay with you. But you’re not going to like… like me, right? Cause that would be fucking weird, man_.”

Ia tahu kata-kata itu dikatakan untuk menenangkannya. Tapi yang ia rasa hanya darah yang terasa di lidah, dan amarah yang kembali menggelegak.

 

*

 

_Homo!_

Mobil yang tadinya mengilap itu kini menjadi tuan rumah dari goresan kasar yang tampaknya telah dibuat dengan benda tajam. Orang-orang berkerumun di sekeliling Reno, memenuhi telinga Reno dengan bisikan-bisikan yang terasa menghujaninya dengan cerca. Reno menoleh kebelakang, dan bisikan itu segera berubah menjadi sunyi yang lebih mencekik, puluhan pasang mata yang langsung menghindari pandangannya.

Ia bisa melihat mereka. Tahu kalau foto telah terambil, dan rautnya yang terusik ketakutan. Akan cepat sampai foto dan video itu menyebar. Ia tahu. Namun otaknya hanya tahu dua nama yang punya keberanian untuk menyentuhnya seperti ini. Dan satu yang mempunyai _alasan_ mengapa.

 

*

 

 

Kakinya membawanya duluan melewati orang yang berlalu-lalang di sampingnya, yang serta-merta berbisik begitu mengenali wajahnya, ke arah sebuah toko kopi yang terletak di dekat fakultasnya. Ia tahu orang yang dicarinya akan sedang bertengger di kursi di luar, merokok.

Adam Haryadi tampak terkejut mendapatinya di depannya. Raden, sementara, yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Adam, segera berdiri menghalanginya sebelum ia bisa mengangkat Adam tepat di kerah.

“ _I know what you did_ ,” Reno merasakan kemarahan yang tenang melumuri kata-katanya. “ _And after all that bullshit about acceptance? Fuck you,_ Dam. Lo gini cuma karena gue nggak bisa ngundang lo ke acara itu?”

“Gue nggak tahu lo nuduh gue apa.” Adam mendengus, membuang mukanya.

“Lo tahu betul apa yang lo lakukan.”

“ _And what is your evidence_?”

“ _You’re the_ only one _who know about it. I trusted you_.”

Adam terkekeh. “ _What are you talking about_? Jelas-jelas sesekolah tahu sama tingkah laku lo itu, Ren. Tindakan hina lo itu.” Ia berdiri, tangannya menyentuh pundak Raden, mengisyaratkan kroninya itu untuk menyingkir. Raden hanya melangkah ke kiri, masih memelototi Reno. “Kalau lo masih bersikeras itu gue, lo bisa nuntut gue. Tapi lo tahu…” kata-kata ini dibisikkannya ke telinga Reno, “ _I have nothing to lose here, unlike you. What would your father say, I wonder?_ ”

Didorongnya Adam dengan keras sampai beradu dengan meja. Tinju Raden bertemu dengan rahangnya sebelum ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Hal yang kemudian dirasakannya adalah darah di mulutnya.

Moreno Makarim mengetahui masa depannya di benaknya. Kesalahan pertamanya adalah mengabaikan itu semua hanya karena perasaannya terhadap Adam. Reno tahu ia tidak akan memiliki kesalahan kedua. Ia meludahkan darah yang menggumpal di dalam mulutnya ke beton, sebelum menggambar lingkaran sihir terlarang yang telah dipelajarinya malam sebelumnya.

Adam telah melangkah melewatinya ketika sihir itu bekerja. Ia jatuh meringkuk ke atas aspal, tercekik darahnya sendiri. Orang-orang menjerit melihatnya. Raden menoleh ke arah Reno, tahu seketika kalau kondisi temannya berasal dari Reno.

Reno tersenyum ke arah Raden sebelum tertawa kencang.

Kesalahan kedua Moreno Makarim adalah membiarkan dirinya sendiri tertawa.


End file.
